


Safe and Sound

by ThatKiwiChick



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKiwiChick/pseuds/ThatKiwiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eirny was the young ward of Odin and Frigga and the best friend of the princes Thor and Loki. After being away at her father's castle, Stonesfort, for a year, Eirny has returned with her cousins and a friend to spend some time with her old friends and improve relations between Stonesfort and the Royal Palace, as the two have a long and bloody history. But things quickly go awry when an uprising among Eirny's bannermen and lords occurs at Stonesfort with a goal of placing Eirny upon the throne.<br/>Eirny swears loyalty to Odin and vows to destroy this rebellion. But spies are everywhere and everyone knows that no one from Stonesfort is to be trusted. Eirny must cast away all her doubts if she hopes to keep her loved ones safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eirny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 so any contructive criticism that can be offered is much appreciated.  
> Anyone who is a fan of the Song of Ice and Fire series will recognise the terms being used in Safe and Sound.  
> This has been beta-read by hungryhungryhiddles from Tumblr.

Eirny

It had been a year since Eirny had last seen the Royal Palace. Not a day went by that she didn’t miss the seemingly endless corridors, the golden walls and secret passageways she had discovered as a child. Yes, Stonesfort was comfortable, with it’s own corridors and passageways. But the walls didn’t vibrate with Thor’s laughter, nor did the floors ring with the sound of Loki’s quick feet. For the first three days, she had been so homesick she wouldn’t leave her chambres; she had cried so hard Eirny would be surprised if she still had tears left to shed. After those days, her cousins reached out to her and showed her kindness and made her feel at home. But now, as she gazed up at the golden spires that reached up so high, they disappeared into the heavens, she felt that same wave of homesickness. Except this time, she knew it wouldn’t last as long. She smiled. “It’s good to be back.” She looked over at Aldis, who didn’t seem to be as impressed as Eirny thought she would be. “Don’t you like it?”  
Aldis smiled Eirny. “Of course I do.” She assured her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “It’s beautiful. I can see why you were so reluctant to leave. I imagine the young princes will be happy to see you again.”  
Eirny felt her face flush. She played with her hair and hoped no one had noticed. “I suppose so. They are my friends.”  
Geira laughed heartily. “Friends? Listening to you talk about Prince Loki makes me think that you want to be far more than friends.” She grinned and her eyes gleamed playfully. “Tell me Eirny, when exactly are you going to tell the boy how you feel?”  
From behind, they heard Kolla tut disapprovingly. “Geira, that’s enough.” She said sternly. She urged her horse forward so she was riding between Eirny and Geira. She turned to Geira and her face was as hard as stone. “Don’t forget, we are guests of the Royal Family, so I don’t want hear anything like that from you.” She then turned to Aldis. “And that goes for you as well. Be polite and courteous.”  
Aldis and Geira both rolled their eyes. “We know.” Geira said. “We were just teasing Eirny.”  
“Well stop.” Kolla said firmly. “I am no mood to see my cousins be thrown out of the Palace because they couldn’t keep their mouths shut.”  
“It’s all right.” Eirny said quickly. “I don’t mind the teasing. Thor would tease me all the time.”  
Geira couldn’t hold back her smile. “I don’t think he would tease you now!”  
Kolla rolled her eyes. “Hurry up.” She urged her horse and it trotted ahead of them, her hair clicking with the sound of the gems.  
“You’d think she’d learn how to be more fun.” Aldis sulked.  
Eldi laughed as his bay stallion walked beside Eirny’s white mare. “You forget Aldis, Kolla is predisposed to being grim.” He grinned and turned to Eirny, leaning over to her. “How are you feeling?” He asked her. “I imagine you must be very happy to be back.”  
“More than I can possibly say.” Eirny confessed. “This is where I grew up, where I learned magic. I played in the gardens with Loki and Thor, I went to Frigga to comfort and to Odin for wisdom. Whenever I was sad I hid with Loki and when I was scared I sought out Thor. It’s the only home I’ve ever known.” Eirny stopped and felt her face flush. As always, she had told Eldi more than she had intended.  
Eldi nodded. “I should think so. I’ve never been this far from Stonesfort and I admit I’m missing it a lot already. But to be away from the only home you’ve ever known for over a year...” He looked at Eirny and gave her his gentlest smile. “Well, I’m sure the Royal Family will be happy to see you again.” His hand let go of the rein and reached over to Eirny’s left. He gently patted it and Eirny felt her entire body grow warm.  
“And I’ll be happy to see them.” Eirny said. She truly had missed them, even more than she missed the palace. Since the death of her parents, Odin and Frigga had been the substitutes for her mother and father. And since Eirny had been a timid child, the only friends she had ever had were Thor and Loki, both of whom she had grown to love. Although, Geira wasn’t wrong when she said that Eirny wanted to be more than just friends with Loki...  
...but Eirny knew who she was too well to dare hope that Loki would ever court her. They were close friends, yes, but Eirny knew that was only because Odin and Frigga showed her mercy after her parent’s rebellion and allowed her to stay at the Palace until she was old enough to be the Lady of Stonesfort. Being one of the highest born nobles in Asgard meant little when your parents were ruthless traitors. The mere thought of Loki courting her would send the Royal Court into an uproar. To distract herself, she turned back to Eldi. “I do hope you’ll become friendly with Thor and Loki.” She said. “I really want you three to get along.”  
“If they’re your friends, then I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.” Eldi said confidently.  
Before long, the group had reached the front gates to the palace. Guards stood before the gates and they all became tense when the six approached them. “Halt!” Yelled one of them, no doubt the highest ranking guard. “Who goes there?”  
Eirny tugged at her reins, stopping her mare. The others also stopped their horses. “I am Lady Eirny of Stonesfort.” Eirny told him. “These are my cousins, Kolla, Geira and Aldis and our friend Eldi. The King and Queen are expecting us.”  
The guard who had spoken gaped at Eirny. “L-Lady Eirny!” He said in surprise. “I didn’t recognise you!” He dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “Please, forgive me.”  
Surprised, Eirny stared at the guard. ‘Have I really changed that much?’ “You are forgiven. Please stand.” The guard obeyed, although he still looked shocked. “I ask that my cousins, Eldi and I be escorted to the King and Queen.”  
“Of course!” The guard said. “We have all been expecting you! I’ll tell them immediately!” He turned around and selected two guards at random. “You two take the horses to the stables.” He looked at another guard. “You inform the King and Queen of the arrival of our guests.”  
The lesser guard nodded. “Yes sir.” And he rushed off to deliver his message  
As everyone got off their horses, Eldi approached the high ranking guard. “I would like to go with your guards to the stables and tend to the horses. Is that possible?”  
The guard nodded. “Of course. Just follow them.”  
Eirny looked at Eldi in surprise. “Won’t you be joining us?” She asked.  
“Of course.” Eldi said with a smile. “I’ll be just behind you four. I want to see the stables and the horses.”  
Eirny had to smile. “All right, but don’t be too long.”  
Eldi made a grand, sweeping bow. “Of course my lady.” He winked at Eirny and helped the guards with the horses.  
As the guard lead Eirny and her cousins through the front gate, Eirny let the old familiar smells of the palace garden wash over her and hold her like a mother’s embrace. The gardens were an explosion of bright, happy colours and calming smells. It was hardly surprising that Eirny often hid amongst the flowers when she didn’t feel like talking to anyone. “The garden is beautiful.” Aldis gushed. “There are so many colours!”  
“I’m glad you like m’lady.” The guard said, smiling at Aldis. “And may I be so bold as to tell you that you look very pretty with those jewels in your hair?”  
Aldis smiled back and laughed. “There is no need to be so formal with me sir.” She said. “I am no lady, merely the cousin of one. And yes, you may tell me that I look very pretty.” Her smile grew a little wider. “You tell me that I look very pretty whenever the desire strikes you.”  
Eirny glanced over at Geira and the two shared a secret smile. They knew a man lost to Aldis when they saw one and the guard was definitely one of those men. And so quickly too.  
Kolla, however, didn’t seem to be as impressed. “May I inquire as to where my cousins and I will be sleeping?” She asked the guard.  
The guard, who had been smiling like a fool already half in love, jumped and seemed to be surprised at Kolla addressing him. “You will each have your own chambres, and they are all close to each other.” He frowned. “Although, we were unaware that the friend you were bringing was a man. If you would like to sleep elsewhere I’m sure that can be arranged.”  
“Oh, no!” Aldis said. “Perish the thought! Eldi has been the dear friend of my cousins and I since we were young girls! We are quite used to having him close at hand, and it makes it feel safe.” She looked up at the guard imploringly. “Please don’t separate him from us, for I am but a vulnerable girl who is ignorant in the ways of self-defence.”  
Geira coughed so hard that Eirny knew she was hiding a large laugh. Even Kolla’s eyes shone with amusement. The guard didn’t notice this and instead smiled gently at Aldis. “Well, if it makes you feel safe, then nothing will be changed m’lady.”  
Aldis gave him one of her best smiles. “Thank you kind sir. And please, call me Aldis.”  
Eirny couldn’t hold back her smile. She loved her cousins dearly, even stern Kolla. And Eldi certainly held a special place in her heart. She hadn’t grown up with them, as they had with each other, but they accepted her as if she had. They had told her their jokes, their stories, taught her how to talk like them, how to fight, how to trick (and she had taught them as a few things she had learned from Loki) and they helped her pick which jewels to wear in her hair. She had formed bonds with them all. Bonds that would mean that she would lie for them, steal for them, die for them, even kill for them. They all said they would do anything for each other. And Eirny didn’t doubt that when the time came, they would pull through.


	2. Loki

Loki

“Do you think she would have changed much?” Loki asked Thor.  
Thor laughed at the question. “Changed? Of course not!” He had another glass of wine before giving it back to the servant that had given it to him. “It’s only been a little over a year! How much can a person change in that amount of time?” He patted his brother kindly on the back. “Trust me Loki, the Eirny that walks through that door will be the same shy, timid and scared Einy we always knew.”  
Loki supposed that Thor was right. Even after all of their centuries together, Eirny had never changed; never became more bold, more outspoken, more energetic. She had always been withdrawn, observant. Much like Loki himself. That was why the two of them had been so close. If Loki could boast of anything, he could at least boast that his bond with Eirny was stronger than hers with Thor. He didn’t understand Eirny the way Loki did. And Loki was confident that Thor never would.  
The doors to the throne room opened, and a guard lead four girls into the room. Oddly, Loki couldn’t see Eirny in the lineup. The group of five all knelt and bowed their heads to Odin and Frigga. “My King and Queen,” the guard said, “may I present to you the ladies Kolla-”  
One of the girls raised her head. The countless onyxs in her long, perfectly straight black hair all clicked as she moved her head and they caught the light, making them glow. Her brown eyes were hard and stern, much like Odin’s whenever he was angry. Her gown was a plain deep purple and cut modestly, revealing only her neck and hands. Her skin was pale, making the dark colours even more stark.  
“-Aldis-” Loki thought that the guard sounded very fond when he said her name, lovestruck even. But he dismissed that thought.  
This girl had hair red as fire, with emeralds sprinkled here and there. Unlike Kolla, she was smiling and her green eyes were sparkling with laughter. Her mouth looked ready to let out an almighty laugh at the earliest opportunity. Her gown was green and revealed her collarbone and wrists. Like Kolla’s it had no pattern. Her skin was also pale, but not as much as Kolla’s.  
“-Geira-”  
Based on her wide smile and happy eyes, Loki would’ve thought that Aldis and Geira were twins. But Geira’s hair was such a deep blonde, Loki almost didn’t see the topazes in it. And her eyes were a pale grey, but they twinkled as well. But Loki had a feeling that the twinkle in Geira’s eyes were less innocent than the one in Aldis’s eyes. The gown Aldis wore was red, which Loki thought was odd, and showed her shoulders and her forearms. Unlike Kolla and Aldis, Geira’s skin wasn’t pale, but closer to Thor’s in colour.  
“-and I joyfully welcome back Lady Eirny.”  
Eirny raised her head. Loki almost gasped at how different she looked. He glanced at Thor and saw surprise and awe on his face. When Eirny left, she was a trembling, crying mess. She was begging Odin to let her stay at the Palace, rather than send her off. She looked like she was being sent off to her death. But today, she held her head high with all of the confidence that Loki had always wished she would find and claim. Her dark brown hair was curled and looked so soft Loki found himself wishing he could stroke it. Sapphires, almost as many as Kolla’s onyxs, glittered in her locks, making her blue eyes glow. Loki was glad to see that there was still kindness in them, and even gladder to see that there was no fear. Her gown was as blue as her eyes and cut lower than usual; Loki could see the tops of her breasts, which, he noticed with a slight blush, had grown considerably since he had last seen her. Or had they always been that size and Loki just never knew? The sleeves were long but showed her wrists. Eirny’s gown was the only one that had a design; golden leaves were intricately embroidered on the skirt and bodice so that it looked like they were falling from Eirny’s, surprisingly small, waist to pile at the hem. Eirny smiled at Odin and Frigga, and Loki saw in her eyes just how much she had missed them all. “I thank you for welcoming my friends and I, my King and Queen.” Even her voice was different; before it was soft and trembling, and an apology, whether deserved or not, was never far from her lips. But now she spoke with warmth and confidence, Loki couldn’t even hear the waiting apologies whereas before he always could.  
Loki had always thought Eirny was beautiful. But seeing her now, he could feel his heart stop and his breath hitch.  
Frigga descended from her throne to Eirny, smiling widely. “Dear Eirny, how could we refuse you? Please, stand. All of you.”  
Eirny and her cousins all stood. “We all appreciate your kindness your Majesty.” Kolla said stiffly. Her eyes flicked over to Aldis and Geira before returning to Frigga.  
“We missed Eirny dearly.” Frigga said. “We would gladly welcome her and her family into our home.” She looked at Eirny and extended her arms. “May I embrace the new Lady of Stonesfort? Or is she too old for that now?”  
Eirny laughed and Loki was sure he had never heard a more joyous sound. “Of course my Queen.” Eirny embraced Frigga, just like they used to when Eirny was small and scared, looking so much like a mother and a daughter that Loki had to smile.  
Odin got up from his throne and approached the two women, smiling warmly. “You have changed much since we last saw you Eirny.” Odin said. “I hope that underneath you are still the child I remember seeing playing with my sons.”  
Eirny looked up at Odin, Loki was amused to see that she was still shorter than him and Thor, and let go of Frigga. “She is still there.” Eirny assured him. “But she does miss her old friends.” Her eyes moved to Loki and Thor and her sweet mouth formed the same shy, unsure smile Loki was so used to seeing.  
Despite everything in Loki screaming at him to go to Eirny and hold her close to him, he found himself unable to move. It was as if his feet were planted firmly to the floor and simply couldn’t make him move. This had never happened to Loki before and he was very surprised. However, rather typically, Thor didn’t share his predicament.  
Instead, Thor practically bounded over to Eirny and scooped her up into his arms, lifting her off the ground and making her squeal. “Eirny!” He laughed. “I have missed you! Tell me, how is Stonesfort?”  
Eirny laughed again and Loki felt jealousy swell inside him. “I have missed you as well Thor. As for Stonesfort, it is prospering and the people are happy. That is all I could want for it.”  
Thor put Eirny down and, much to Loki’s chagrin, flexed his arms. “I suppose I have grown some muscle.” He said smugly. He looked over his shoulder at Loki. “Loki! Why are you standing there? Didn’t you miss Eirny?”  
For some reason, that made Loki’s feet move towards Eirny. “Of course I did.” He said. He smiled at Eirny and he found himself straightening himself up and wondering if he was well-dressed. “Eirny-”  
He didn’t have time to finish before Eirny wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. “I missed you.” Eirny said it so sweetly, so tenderly, so weakly, that Loki almost believed that the woman that was holding him was the little girl he had grown up with.  
“I missed you too.” Loki held Eirny and noticed that Eirny even smelled different. It wasn’t a smell Loki recognised, but he found it intoxicating. When he looked up he saw Geira and Aldis exchange looks and small smiles. Kolla noticed and gave them both a sharp look. Loki pulled away from Eirny, albeit very reluctantly, and looked her up and down. “You look...” Beautiful. Ravishing. Stunning. “...different.” He smiled. “I like it.” Geira and Aldis both looked like they were trying to hold back fits of giggles. Loki felt his face heat up. “I mean, I think this change suits you.”  
“Thank you Loki.” Eirny said. “I must say, you and Thor have changed as well.” She smiled mischievously at him. “I distinctly remember you having much shorter hair.”  
Loki self-consciously touched his hair. “It has grown.” He said. “Speaking of hair, why are you wearing sapphires in yours? It looks very nice, but you never did that before.”  
Eirny felt the sapphires and, much to Loki’s surprise, blushed. “It’s...it’s a form of fashion for the girls at Stonesfort and the surrounding town.”  
Aldis and Geira both looked ready to break down in a fit of laughter. Loki was greatly confused by this. They were wearing jewels in their hair as well, admittedly not as much as Eirny, but they were following the same fashion nonetheless. How was Eirny doing it so funny? “Stonesfort must have many sapphires at its disposal if you’re able to wear so many.”  
Geira couldn’t hold back her laughter and finally crumpled, bending over as she let out an almighty laugh. Kolla gave her a very disapproving look but Geira didn’t seem to notice. “Oh, Stonesfort does have many sapphires, Prince Loki.” Geira said with that not-so-innocent twinkle in her eyes. “Isn’t that right Eirny?”  
“That’s enough.” Kolla snapped. “Geira, I do not wish to remind you to hold that tongue of yours before the King and Queen.”  
“I was just teasing.” Geira said innocently, but her smile and eyes said otherwise. “If anyone knows about the sapphires at Stonesfort, it is Eirny. She’s sampled many herself. All of the ones in her hair in fact.”  
If Eirny’s face got any redder, her face would be able to pass for an exquisite ruby. “Geira!” Kolla sounded much harsher. “I said that’s enough!” Her eyes darkened and she seemed to silently communicated what would happen to Geira if she insisted in her rather odd teasing of Eirny.  
Wanting to keep the peace, Frigga intervened. “Eirny, I was told you were bringing four friends.” She said. “Where is the other girl?”  
Before Eirny could answer, the doors opened again and in walked Eldi, who was smiling broadly. “I apologise for my tardiness your Majesties.” He said, kneeling before Odin and Frigga.  
Eirny smiled at the young man. “King Odin, Queen Frigga, I’d like to introduce to you my dear friend Eldi. He has kindly agreed to come with us and protect us from harm.”  
Was Loki imagining things or did Aldis and Geira exchange secret smiles again?  
Thor looked Eldi up and down and seemed to be amused. Eldi, despite being taller than Eirny, was still dwarfed by Thor and he certainly didn’t have the same amount of muscle as Thor. “Your protector?” Thor couldn’t hold back a smile. “I mean you no disrespect Eldi, but I’m sure my protection would be more than adequate for Eirny and her cousins.” He looked up at the girls and winked, making Aldis giggle. Kolla gave her a warning look.  
“I assure you, Prince Thor.” Kolla said, “Eldi is very well-trained. His father is the Master of Arms at Stonesfort and he can handle a blade better than most men twice his age.”  
Much as Loki expected, Thor took that as a challenge. He approached Kolla and smiled warmly at her. “Is that so Lady Kolla?” He asked. “Have you seen this for yourself?”  
“Many times.” Kolla said, not returning Thor’s smile. “And I am no lady, Prince Thor. The only ladies among us are your mother and Eirny.”  
“Oh, I don’t think so Lady Kolla.” It is obvious Thor was trying to charm Kolla. Loki doubted it would work. “You carry yourself much like lady, and you are just as beautiful as one.”  
“I’ve been taught how to properly behave when in good company.” Kolla said. “As for my beauty, I know many men who would disagree with you on that count. In fact, those men would sooner call me something much less savory than a lady.” Kolla seemed to be almost amused by the thought of those men.  
“You shouldn’t care about what they think.” Thor told her.  
“Did I say that I cared?” Kolla asked, her eyes shining. “Those men are no more than insects beneath my feet. What they say about me does not bother me in the slightest.”  
Thor was surprised at Kolla’s response and her sudden show of emotion. Eldi, however, laughed. “Do not mind Kolla, Prince Thor.” He said. “Her wit is sharper than any blade I have ever come across. And far more deadly.”  
“You flatter me Eldi.” Surprisingly, Kolla sounded warm when talking to Eldi.  
“Not at all.” Eldi insisted. “You’ve cut down more men with your wit than I ever have with a sword.”  
Frigga smiled at Eldi, obviously taken with him. “We welcome you to our home Eldi.”  
Eldi bowed to Frigga. “I am honoured to be welcomed, my Queen.” He said graciously. “But I must confess that the ride here has made me weary, and I’m sure my friends are weary as well.” He looked over at Eirny.  
“Yes, I am also quiet tired.” Eirny said after exchanging the glance with Eldi. “May we retire to our chambres?”  
“Of course.” Frigga said. She looked at the guard. “Guard, please escort Lady Eirny and her friends to their chambres.”  
The guard bowed. “Of course my Queen.” He turned to the group. “If you will all follow me.”  
Eirny bowed to Odin and Frigga and her cousins and Eldi copied. “Thank you again for your kindness.”  
“I trust we will see you all at my table tonight?” Odin asked.  
“If it please your Majesty.” Eirny said.  
“It would. Until then, get some rest.” He returned to his throne but he smiled at Eirny.  
Eirny smiled back and followed the guard as he lead them out. But just before she walked out the doors, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at Loki.  
“I like her cousins.” Thor said when the doors shut. “Geira seems like fun. I think Fandral will like her.” He smiled.  
Frigga chuckled. “I suppose he will. But this fashion at Stonesfort must be new. The last time I visited, none of the women wore jewels in their hair.”  
Odin waved his hand dismissively. “Most likely the women of Stonesfort finally decided to put the jewels to more practical use than just adorning the hilts of swords.” He looked over at his sons. “I trust you two will be friendly with Eirny and her friends.”  
“Of course!” Thor said. “I’ll make sure the Palace will be just as much of a home to them as Stonesfort!”  
Frigga smiled. “Be gentle Thor, Stonesfort is a much different place from the Royal Court.” She looked over at Loki. “And there’s no need to be shy, I don’t think any of them will bite.”  
Loki tried to smile but all he could think about was how comfortable Eldi and Eirny seemed to be together.


End file.
